


Something Sensual

by banshee_swain



Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Anal Fingering, Anal Plug, Cousin Incest, Daddy Kink, Hair-pulling, I'm Bad At Tagging, I'm Bad At Titles, Incest, Knotting, M/M, Pet Names, Rimming, Squirting, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-21
Updated: 2018-03-21
Packaged: 2019-04-05 17:35:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,028
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14049333
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/banshee_swain/pseuds/banshee_swain
Summary: Shiro and Kiragi are relaxing after sex, but Shiro wants more and more from his cousin.





	Something Sensual

**Author's Note:**

> hey, if you don't like incest, don't read it.
> 
>  
> 
> also this is based off of,,,, many headcanons and stuff

Cum, biting, and screaming was always Kiragi’s forte. However, ever since Kiragi discovered more and more about sex, he craved more things. He always wanted a cock in his throat, or even better, in his cute little pussy. God, Kiragi just loves having cum fill him up. Both in his ass and his sweet little cunt. Of course, there’s only one reason why he started to act so slutty.

Kiragi is own by a certain someone. To be more exact, the future king of Hoshido. Shiro owns his cousin’s cute body. Kiragi of course does not mind being owned by Shiro. He gets to have his fat cock all to himself. Kiragi absolutely loves being fucked into the mattress by own cousin. His pussy would open up so much after a good fucking. Of course, the cum would leak out of his sweet hole. Kiragi whined and tries to keep all of the cum in him. Shiro of course would just kiss him and tease the living hell out of him.

“Oh baby don’t worry, I’ll find a way to keep my seed in you…” Shiro would whisper against Kiragi’s neck.

Kiragi smiles and kisses his lover. Of course, Shiro does find a way to keep all of his cum in his whore. A little plug with a cute little pink gem at the end of it. He places it in Kiragi’s cunt and smacks his ass. Kiragi clings onto the best and whines. He could feel his pussy pucker,  _ he was going to squirt _ . Kiragi began to rub his legs together and use his little dainty hands. He rubbed his sweet little cunt. Of course, he used the plug to stimulate his pussy. Kiragi whines and moans, stops playing with his own cunt and awaits for Shiro’s next move.

Shiro smirks and kisses his lips softly. Kiragi kisses back as his hands are pinned down by his Master. Kiragi’s cunt had this strong tingling feeling. Shiro pulls away and goes to his neck, he began to softly kiss there. Meanwhile the male under him began to grind up against him. He could feel his cock rub against his own pussy. Shiro moans softly into his cousin’s ear, and kisses behind it. Shiro violently pulls away from him, Kiragi whines as he finally squirted all over himself. His thighs were soaked with his own sweet juices, and of course some of it went onto the sheets.

Shiro pants and leans down into his whore’s thighs. He began to lick up all of the juices that came from his core. Kiragi whined and clung onto the sheets, he loved his master too much. Shiro though, began to go lower and lower. He began to bite his thighs, and the lower parts of his cunt, until he reached Kiragi’s other cute fuck hole. Shiro hasn’t even touched it throughout this whole time. Shiro chuckled and shoved his face into Kiragi’s ass. Of course, Kiragi whined and proceeded to squirt again.

The dominant male began to lick his sweet little ass. He eventually shoved his tongue into him. Kiragi’s eyes went wide, though he stuck out his tongue. Like a little bitch, he panted and panted to catch his own breath. Kiragi began to smirk as Shiro tongue fucked his ass. He licked all around his walls and eventually started to tease ever so hard on his good spot. Kiragi perked up and when ever so loudly. Shiro knew he hit the right spot. So he started to rub his fat fingers along Kiragis’ cunt. He played with the little plug then took it out.

The cum began to spill out of Kiragi, the smaller male whined. He didn’t to be empty, he wanted Shiro’s seed to be in him. Though why was his cunt loving it? He squirted all over Shiro’s fingers as they went into him. Kiragi began to feel weak from all of the stimulation he was receiving. He felt as if his pussy would not just stop squirting. It’s all because of his master, though he loved this.

“Daddy… you’re making my cunt feel- AH! Daddy right there! Touch me right there! Oooh fuck yeah! Oh, that’s my sweet spot Daddy! The one spot you couldn’t stop hitting and cumming against! It’s right there! AH- Daddy you’re too perverted, don’t put two more fingers in me! I can barely fit one in my pussy! Daddy, why are you- AH! Fuck, you’re a big pervert! You’re making my cunt too sensitive! Daddy please go harder! Daddy!”

“Oh fuck baby, I need to fuck your cunt now.” Shiro huffed out as he sat over him.

Kiragi whined and shuffled around. Shiro held his close and then placed a kiss on his lips. Shiro then pulled away and sat up. He grabbed Kiragi’s legs and placed them over his shoulders. He then forcefully grabbed Kiragi’s waist and brought him close. Kiragi wrapped his arms around Shiro’s neck and started to whine. Shiro pulled his head back with a clump of his lover’s hair. Kiragi screamed loud as this happened. Shiro then slowly entered into his pussy and began to fuck him harder than before.

Kiragi began to act more and more like the bitch he is. He started to say incoherent things, though the words Shiro could understand was: “Daddy, harder, cock, and fuck.” Shiro bitch his neck and began to buck into him harder and harder. Shiro then let go and began to kiss in between Kiragi’s pecs. He licked in between them then moved to his left nipple. He bit down hard, as if he expected something to come out. Kiragi laughed and then moaned loudly.

“Daddy! I’m squirting so much! Please I need more! I want to make this bed stained with our- AH FUCK!” Kiragi screamed as he felt Shiro cum into his sweet pussy.

  
Kiragi unwrapped his arms around his neck and fell to the bed. Shiro continued to buck in and out of him

“Daddy, you’re knotting to my pussy! Oh again?! Why are you such a perv? Is my pussy really that addicting?!” Kiragi whined.

Shiro chuckled, “You fuckin slut, you’re too cute.”

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for reading! please tell me if i have any spelling and/or grammar mistakes! thanks!


End file.
